Conventional Couple
by ChalakChalak
Summary: When people look at Star and Robin, they 'awww' their heads off. The same people look at Raven and Beast Boy and wonder how in the world that happened. Mature scene.


I'm really starting to get into this couple. And like always, what's the best way to get started on a ship? By writing smexy stuff! (smutty+sexy)

Since I have recently acquired a new dog, I don't have too much time to write so this felt good, even if I was constantly interrupted by smelly poo and slipping on puddles of pee. Oh, the joy..._

* * *

_

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a  
Place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind_

**---'Answer' Sarah McLachlan

* * *

**

They weren't a conventional couple.

At all.

Most people see Robin and Starfire and their faces turn into a sweet state, their lips let out a huge 'awww' and they smile like they were the ones in love. The same people take a look at Raven and Beast Boy and frown, trying to figure them out how in the world _that _could have happened. Why was that? Could it possibly be because she was the spawn of the Devil himself, a mistress of all things dark and magical and he was green, a changeling, and smelled like wet dog?

Maybe.

But there they were. Together.

Their joining hadn't been as obvious as Star's and Robin's. Theirs was slow, excruciatingly simple but at the same time, it had been melodious and satisfying. Little touches here and there, perhaps a look that only they knew what it meant in between the insults she threw at him and the corny jokes he told. Her heart sped up every time he came near. The boy had changed into someone else. No longer was he the same Beast Boy she knew from her early days as a Titans.

He was Garfield now. The broad shoulders, handsome face, incredibly structured chin, and his eyes…Azar, his eyes.

Like the eyes of a cat, his green orbs would focus on her face with a certain intensity that had never been there before. Clear green eyes focused on her violet ones and the world would cease to exist. With that connection, he would open his mouth and return to being Beast Boy again.

"You wanna hear a joke?"

Raven would not smile nor would she give him a reaction.

"No."

He gave her a small grin.

"A Tamaranian and a priest walk into a bar…"

Truth was, not even she could figure out why she was so attracted to him. He said that it was obvious, not because opposites attract but because they fill a part in each other that no one else could. And she had to admit that he was right. Her life had never been about fun and laughs and it still wasn't but he had made it his purpose to see her smile _for _him and _by_ him, not for _anyone else_ or _by _anyone else. He had stuck by her when she threatened the sanctity of his backside, threatened to destroy the world, thrown him out of the Tower, and plainly ignored him. But he always came back for more.

His reason?

"I'm a masochist," he told her, his signature grin on his face.

And through all those times, she had discovered things about this enigma than she could have never thought off. He hid his sadness and insecurities behind his laughter and his jokes. His nights were filled with nightmares and memories, the good and the bad swirling into his head. The beasts inside of him, all of them, were always on the verge of breaking loose. It was his self control and lightheartedness that got him through life. He managed, through all his troubles and tragedies, to wake up smiling and bounce into her life with a goofy grin and his prying curiosity. When he became more than just Beast Boy, the Teen Titans' jokester, he became someone she could open herself to.

Slowly, hesitantly, even angrily, she revealed her life to him and to her surprise, he took it with understanding sympathy. She never asked for anything more from him, not pity or sorrow but he gave her compassion.

In his arms, she would bury her nose in his neck, inhaling the smell of wet fur and finding it strangely comforting.

"That's the only reason I stay with you," he joked with her, "Who else would find my…unique smell so pleasurable?"

She had smacked him after this comment before returning to his arms, letting the silence of the Tower surround them. When they found time to be together, they enjoyed it as much as possible but even when they were not, they would find ways to be. It all came back to those secretive glances they threw each other when they were in company. His eyes, always so bright and sharp, would dance in the light when he looked at her. Her mind would go back to those ten minutes they would find in the day when they would lose themselves to the world and find some other plane to reside in. His lips would urgently search for hers, finding skin to touch and kiss. Her own lips worked their own magic on him, her hands tracing lines down his chest and stomach, feeling the lithe muscles jolt at her touch. His fingers would play with the hem of her shirt, the need to get rid of the material separating him from the soft, downy like skin underneath would consume him. Getting back to the real world, she would feel a blush reach her cheek and would look away from his heated eyes, frightened by the sudden urge to jump on him and kiss him as fiercely as he did with her.

At nights, like the one tonight, after her reflections on the day, she would sneak over to his room like a shadow, quietly and slowly. The Titans might have not figured out that they were something more than teammates yet but she didn't care if they knew or not. Things had changed drastically between her and Gar but at the same time, a lot of things remained the same. His efforts to make her smile worked, especially after the first time. It hadn't been a mind blowing confession or a side splitting joke that made her smile. It had been the first kiss they shared, a small and warm meeting of lips that sent a shiver down her spine and all the way to her toes. His unique smell melted with her smell of incense, creating an inimitable scent all of their own. The world stopped for a second and Raven didn't even care if they were in a photo booth, as corny as that sounds. The camera had caught the moment and the next and the next. When she pulled back, her eyes still closed and panting slightly, she felt the corners of her lips move as her heart lightened in her chest.

"Is that…"

His voice, hoarse and rough, sounded teasing but happy. Her eyes opened, glinting contently against the light of the photo booth. He smiled back at her, his eyes still on her lips as he took her arms and pulled her closer. She let herself be touched and touched in return, turning to the camera for the final picture, a small but contented smile on her face.

His kisses did just that to her.

She punched in the code for his door and looked around as it opened with a swish. She stood in the hallway for a moment, her curvy figure glowing against the lights of the hall before moving into the room, like a heavenly angel. He smiled at her, lying on his bed nonchalantly and keeping his eyes on her all the time. The bed moved slightly as she sat down and got under the covers, snuggling against his body for warmth. His skin was always warm, as if he was a human radiator. Her hand rested on his bare chest, feeling the beating of his heart. After a couple of months, she felt more than comfortable doing this. A couple of words were exchanged, nothing serious but words that needed to be said. A silent moment passed where they lingered with each other. Already, Raven felt sleepy, her eyes dropping with tiredness from the day. She felt him stir and felt butterflies on her stomach as he propped himself on one green hand, looking down on her with warm eyes.

His kisses were mind-blowing. He insisted it was the animal in him but frankly, at those times when he took her in his arms, she couldn't give less of a damn if it was animals, instincts, or Jesus' powers themselves. His lips would pour honey out of them and into hers, making her head spin and her knees to feel weak. Her powers, so sensitive to everything she feels, would be released and would attach themselves to anything near them. Since they usually met in his room, most of his possessions were now in pieces on the floor. He couldn't care less.

Her powers would envelop the objects around her as his sharp teeth traced her lower lip and when his tongue explored the inner secrets of her mouth, her powers would put pressure on the objects and make them explode. Her fingers would entangle in his hair, pulling him closer still as she felt something tribal release in him. His weight on her body was welcomed, bringing warmth into her cold life. He moved slowly for her, as to not scare her away. After all, it had been pummeled into her head that, as the product of rape, she was not worth much, if anything at all. So he went out of his way to make sure she _knew _that this was not true. She meant more to him than anything else in this entire Earth.

He smiled when the first object shattered into pieces somewhere on their side when his tongue traced a pattern on her neck. Pushed against the bed, Raven gave herself to him, not frightened by his needs but a little frightened by her own.

The sounds of his belongings bursting into pieces became their melody, their own specific intimate music to their ancestral ritual. He tried to control the animalistic urges inside of him, restricting his hungry search for her pale, silky skin to just above her collarbone. Any lower and he would lose control, something he didn't want to even think about at the moment. There would be a time for that later. For now, all he wanted was to make her feel good, make her feel how much he wanted her, needed her, how entranced he was by her. Her body was so soft, so supple under him and yet, she was one of the strongest people he had ever met. It must not be easy to handle the fact that you were brought to life just to be a portal to some inter-dimensional demon. He needed her to know that she was never _that _to him.

He made sure his canines didn't hurt her too much when he bit her, earning a small gasp from her and her back curved upward, pushing her chest against his. He let out a growl in her ear, his hands trailing down the side of her breast, her ribs, her hips and finally, her legs. Like ribbon, her leg surrounded his body, bringing closer to her than he had ever been. He whispered her name, coming out more like a pleasurable moan than the warning he intended. She felt his primitive instincts trying to take over and though he fought resist them, that was all Raven desired; to lose control. Again, he whispered her name, choking on the words as she pulled him on top of her, having his weight push the breath out of her body.

"I can't," he murmured, leaving the soft confinements of her neck to look at her. His irises were dilated, looking more animal than ever before. It enticed her to no end.

"Control---losing---can't---"

"You're the one who always says to follow your instincts," she whispered, her voice fading after every word, "I'm doing that."

He looked at her for a moment, looking quite frightened. The act itself did not frighten him; he knew that even with no experience at it, he would be able to maintain control of that part of him. What he was frightened of was how…tribal he could get.

"Don't want to hurt you," he said between pants, his forehead resting on hers as he closed his eyes, "That's the last thing I want to do."

"You won't," she told him, looking at his handsome chiseled face through hooded eyes, "I'm scared too---because of my powers but---you always say not to worry so much…"

Her voice trailed away. All this talking made her rethink her words. Maybe it was too dangerous. What if _she _hurt_ him? _She wouldn't able to live with herself after that. She couldn't possibly forgive herself. The insecurity must have been radiating from her for Gar opened his eyes and kissed her lips gently.

"You sure about this? Not the dangers or whatever but _this._"

She paused to think, because it was him and he deserved an honest answer.

"I have been too frightened by the constriction of my powers. Even through all our fights, you have always been there to show me that no one deserves to be alone. With you I feel…happy. Gar, I've rarely felt happy but with you…"

She trailed away, the words failing her feelings. Still, he nodded back, knowing very well how she felt because he felt the same way. He asked her between soft kisses if she was protected. A nod from her was followed by a trail of kisses all the way down his neck and to his Adam's apple. They weren't your regular couple but to each other, they were everything.

He fingered the shirt she wore, the material that always seemed to separate him and her and suddenly it didn't seem like enemy anymore. His hand burrowed under her back and pulled her upward, just enough to grab the flimsy shirt from the hem and flirt around with them. Still caught up with his neck, Raven bit him softly, muttering annoyedly,

"You're teasing."

He bit her back, a little harder than she had done.

"So are you."

She pulled away from him to stare at him as she raised her arms above her head. Forest green eyes remained on her indigo eyes as he removed the shirt and throwing it to the side. The chair next to his table rattled. Her breathing was heavier than before, matching his own pants. His finger traced a line down her back, making her shiver visibly. He whispered her name, her nickname; he was the only one who called her that. Her arms snaked around him, pulling him closer to her and letting him feel her heart beating against his. His flesh was warm and comfortable and the smell of damp canine reached her nostrils, making her smile as she kissed his shoulders. She arched back, trusting him to lay her down on the bed. He did as his lips traced known land on her neck before traveling to uncharted territory. His nose caressed every region of her body, planting wet kisses on parts that made her gasp with surprise and pleasure.

Clothes were torn apart and thrown haphazardly on the floor. Objects exploded around them but as the minutes wore on, it happened less frequently. Her nervousness faded and lust took its place. She could feel his hesitation as they lay naked but this made her want him even more. They each had their inner demons to fight with but now, at least they could do it together. His was the many beasts he withheld inside, raging to come out one way or another. They were trying to come out at this very moment. Her legs captured him and pushed him closer to her, feeling the need he had for her to match her own.

He hid his face in her neck, lowering his body into hers as slow as possible. Soft kisses and licks were paired with her moans as he breached her. Her fingernails dug into his back, making him grunt with pleasure as he entered completely. He paused, enjoying the sensation of her around him, warm and moist…just for him. It started out uncomfortable for Raven, not used to the sensation of being so filled but as he thrust himself inside her, he hit a certain spot that made her squeeze her eyes shut and hold on to those shoulders that enticed her so.

The beast within him began to take over. His pupils dilated as a fierce but guttural growl rumbled in his throat. Unfettered by any restriction, Raven let herself be overcome in his passion, her own fervor feeding off of his. Nails dug into his back as his sharp teeth sunk into her neck, causing Raven to cry out passionately as they moved aggressively against each other. The shadows around the room became darker without their noticing. The table moved while the lamp near the door rattled eerily, encased in the dark light. Her arms were pushed above her head, constricted by his own hands as they continued to pour themselves into each other. The urgency and even fury with which he dealt with her reminded her of how he protected her from others. Those ignorant people who couldn't see past their own noses always attacked her for being so different, so aloof without getting to know her properly. And Gar was always there to defend her.

It was with the same fervor that he pressed his body deeper into hers. Sweat drops danced around his face and fell on her chest, like warm rain on a summer day. She felt herself losing utter control of herself, hiding her face in his neck as she prayed for the pleasure to end but at the same time, she prayed it would never stop. The intensity with which her body reacted to his movements became greater until she didn't think she could take it anymore. His bites and animal growls only fueled her increasing need for finality. The bed shook violently in the small bedroom which was now littered with broken pieces and the sound of two bodies meeting echoed throughout the space.

Without warning, her body arched and a strangled moan escaped her lips, the same sweet taste played in her mouth as she tightened her hold on him. She felt her lover tense on top of her a moment after. His teeth, ever so sharp, descended on her pale skin once more as he buried himself within her. A couple of minutes passed where they breathed each other in, her fingernails raking his sweaty back as he kissed her lips with tenderness. Slowly, reluctantly, he moved from inside her. She held back a cry of unhappiness as he separated from her but with his weight still on her, she pulled him closer to make up for it. He dropped to his side, pulling her along with him.

Soft whispers were exchanged with feeling as she settled into him. This was not just another love making act. This was much more for them. Two misfits in a world full of misfits, they held on to each other in the dark, hazy night.

She knew him well enough to know he would be back up and excited again within a few minutes. His energy was boundless; it seemed to seep out of him. Already he was grinning down at her, a playful glint in his beastly eyes. She knew he would kick himself for biting her so hard. She knew she was bruising already and he was going to hate himself for hurting her. She didn't mind, though. It felt oddly sensual to her.

'Guess I'm a masochist as well.'

No, they weren't a conventional couple.

But that was how they liked it.


End file.
